


Arctic Wolf

by FireGire96



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Romance, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: As they try to get Carmen Sandiego once and for all, V.I.L.E decides to change their plans on the French Connection Caper; kidnap Ivy instead of Chase. With their new criminal in custody, can Carmen save her precious friend? And can she do it before the redhead cracks under pressure?(Alternate retelling of S1E9.)
Relationships: Carmen SanDiego/Ivy, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Arctic Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [TheOriginalCowboyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [A Vile Turn of Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346549) by [PerculiarPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen). 



> So I decided "why not do a fanfic retelling one of my favorite episodes of Carmen Sandiego and continue it into an AU?" Before I start, yes, this will have Carmen x Ivy. To the Carulia fans, I love you and I'm standing by you. I just think that this ship needs some love too. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic. Feel free to give out constructive criticism or just review it to your heart's content! Stay safe and have a good day! :)

After what felt like one of her hardest capers to date, Carmen Sandiego thought the best idea for her team and friends was to lay low for a while. Or, as Player would describe it, “relax”. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t enjoy any second of it. The red crusader’s mind would always find itself thinking of the worst outcomes due to being a sitting duck on a beautiful beach.

Instead of taking in the beauty of the bright sand below her feet or giving the gorgeous body of water a glance, she imagined being attacked in a split second by the katana Shadowsan wielded at all times. Instead of her ears being blessed by the roars of the sea, it was occupied by a concerned Player questioning her motives.

It didn’t make things better when she would occasionally glance at her teammates, Ivy and Zack, who were basking in the sun and treating their hiding like some sort of vacation. Their joyful actions were enough to cause her blood to stir. Her mind flashed to images of her family being cut down by her previous teacher or worse in the hands of V.I.L.E. And no matter how much she wanted those thoughts to disappear, they would always creep back into her brain and compromise her emotional state. Luckily she had at least one ally always near to bring her back to reality. Virtually or not.

As she stared into a huge body of ocean blue parted by white foam waves, Carmen heard Player speak in her ear in worry, _“... After one-upping Shadowsan, I thought you'd be ready to take a vacay.”_

“You don’t understand, Player,” the brunette responded out loud to herself as the grip around her legs strengthened beneath her arms. “Shadowsan is probably planning his next move on me. On us. If he catches us off guard, we’ll be screwed.”

Before the two of them could continue to discuss capers, Carmen was caught off guard by the voice of her female ally, Ivy. Her blue grey eyes scanned her best friend next to her sculpture of what seemed to be V.I.L.E.’s headquarters. Granted, it looked nothing like their space of operation, let alone the place she was raised, but they both knew such a place would take an eternity to sculpture out of small minerals.

Usually, she would let out bright giggles at the redhead’s shenanigans. But today was a different day. The red crusader delivered a cold blooded stare at her female partner in crime who simply let out a toothy grin at her work of art. “V.I.L.E Central. Wicked, right,” Ivy questioned playfully. Though she expected an answer, she was given her brother on a surfboard crashing into her masterpiece, replacing its form with himself. In the aftermath of the destruction, Ivy wasted no time to scold the young man before walking away in frustration from him.

Ivy wasn’t born yesterday. She was pretty sure her and her brother could tell Carmen was distraught. Last night’s mission was pretty crazy if she did say so herself. For them and definitely for Shadowsan’s prodigy. She could only imagine what was roaming in her mind, let alone what Player knew about the situation. The redhead wanted to comfort her for once. Everyone knows how many times the criminal had taken care of her and her younger brother, so it would be great if for once she would give back to her.

With a huge smirk now on her face, she wasted no time to approach her friend and leader to spark up a conversation, “Hey, Carm. You okay?”

“What,” Carmen nearly yelled in shock at the approach of Ivy even if she was the center of her tunnel vision. The younger female chuckled nervously at her actions which had become contagious since the brunette started to follow suit. The newly formed crooked smile on Carmen’s face was accompanied by a single finger to nonverbally communicate patience.

“Anything else you can scramble up from that hard drive, Player?... Player? Player?!” Hearing a dial tone followed by a voicemail, Carmen groaned angrily before giving Ivy her undivided attention. “Player thinks I’m stressing too much. I’m pretty sure I’m the right amount of cautious right now… I’m sorry. What did you need, Ivy?”

“I was asking if you were okay.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m as fine as rain,” She responded softly, getting out of her beach chair carefully to be face to face with the older twin. “Why do you ask?”

“I showed you my wicked sand castle of V.I.L.E. and you didn’t say anything about it,” the redhead whimpered playfully causing her friend to chuckle wistfully.

As a hand found its way onto the teammate’s shoulder, Carmen responded casually with a shrug, “It was a great sand castle, Iv. And I’m sorry it got ruined by the wave.”

“The wave?! Zack’s the one who destroyed it,” The twin replied loudly, clearly still angered by the accidental destruction of her castle. “I think I even got some sand in my hair because of him.” As she pouted softly, Carmen unconsciously brushed some of Ivy’s hair to have sand particles escape its clutches. There was a small silence before the redhead continued with a blush as red as her hair in a whisper, “Thanks… But I’m pretty sure there’s still some in there. Anyway. Why don’t you come join us? Sitting under an umbrella is lame.”

“Are you insinuating that I’m being lame,” Carmen soothed in a flirtatious manner that served to give Ivy’s cheeks fifty shades of red.

“N-No,” she stuttered quietly. “... What if I am?”

“Then you might have to pay for that.” Before Carmen could say or do anything to her, Ivy quickly snatched her black hat and booked it for the waves, giggling to herself as she heard her best friend yell at her in defiance jokingly.

In a matter of seconds, the two girls found themselves lost on the beach dashing through the sand to either retrieve or keep the fashionable hat. Carmen knew this was just part of Ivy’s plan to get out of her head. She guessed Player was right when he said she couldn’t hide anything from the twins, especially the older one.

She was happy she had such nice friends who genuinely cared about her and didn’t see her as a tool like…

Them…

That’s why she was so concerned for them throughout these entire missions. Because she knew more than anyone else that if something happened to them, she would cease to function. It didn’t matter now though. She didn’t want to get lost in the pessimistic mindset.

All she wanted to do was be lost and locked in this moment with Ivy.

Was that hard to ask for?...

* * *

"So, do tell us, Dr. Bellum," Maelstrom called out questionably in a stern cold voice out to the darkness of V.I.L.E's headquarters. "Who in the world is this Ivy character?”

“Ivy seems to be a female raised in Boston, Massachusetts,” Dr. Bellum responded as she displayed the young woman’s file for all of her colleagues to examine. “Her records show that she has a younger brother named Zack, whom she worked with to perform a single heist to earn money for a man who was affiliated with a mob. She was last seen by a V.I.L.E agent with Sandiego on one of her earliest capers.”

“If that is true, then why are we targeting someone who is probably just another American,” the white haired male growled in annoyance, clasping his hands tighter in his grip. Before the female doctor could respond, Countess Cleo was able to beat her to the punch by informing him quietly,

“Because doesn’t this female look familiar to you? I’ve seen those same eyes, hair and freckles at my Swiss chateau dinner party. But it was someone disguised as a masculine duke. Possibly-.”

“The girl’s brother,” Coach Brunt now interrupted in slight shock.

“Coincidence.” The white haired man questioned with a raised eyebrow. “It seems that we have discerned a pattern, which explains why Carmen Sandiego has been foiling our plans with a high rate of success.”

“She is not working alone,” Dr. Bellum finally concluded for her faculty group, leading to Countess Cleo coming up with a Plan B for capturing Black Sheep a.k.a Carmen Sandiego. Determined, the black haired woman announced, “Catch Ivy. If you cannot catch this Ivy girl, then capture her brother at all costs. For if we have either of them in our grasp,

We will be able to catch the elusive Carmen Sandiego.”


End file.
